Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/IV
Wielki stary dom z dumną powagą zdawał się drzemać w głębi malowniczej doliny. Nad nim jak dawniej odwieczne jodły rozpościerały ażurową zasłonę, z ciemnych a grubych uplecioną gałęzi. Wkoło doliny stały te same wzgórza o porosłych gajami i borem wierzchołkach, wzgórza, na które przed laty z takim upragnieniem rwała się młodziuchna myśl moja, zamknięta na klucz zwyczaju w wielkich, mrocznych szufladach moich babek. Na polu, w oddali, zdawało mi się, że rozpoznawałam ten sam bujny i rozłożysty krzak róży dzikiej, której niegdyś tak zazdrościłam cichych obszarów, na jakich rosła, słodkiego powiewu, co przyla— tywał do niej od wzgórz, i borów, i świegocących ptaszków, które dziobały radośnie jej pąsowe kwiecie.Z tłumem wspomnień w głowie, w sercu z rzewnością, towarzyszącą zwykłe obudzonym pierwszych lat życia pamiątkom, zajechałam przed ganek rodowskiego domu. Długie rzędy wysokich a wąskich okien szybami z zimnego kryształu zdawały się patrzyć przed siebie sztywnie a chłodno; przymus i chłód niewymowny powiał na mnie od nich i czułam, że bledsza trochę niż zwykle przestępowałam próg bawialnego salonu babki Hortensji. Olbrzymia szuflada nie zmieniła się w niczym. Cztery jednostajne kanapy ze swymi jednostajnymi stolikami, fotelami i lampami stały na czterech jednostajnych dywanach. W górze dwa ogromne żyrandole rozpuszczały szerokie ramiona, obwieszone kryształowymi wiszadłami, wybornie naśladującymi długie sople lodowe. Nad oknami złocone jastrzębie trzymały w dziobach i szponach firanki z ciężkiego aksamitu, cięższą jeszcze złotą frędzlą pooszywane i gęstą draperią przysłaniające okna więcej jak do połowy. Pomimo że było to zaledwie w parę godzin po południu, półzmrok napełniał salon i zrazu wydało mi się, że nie było tam nikogo. Lokaj, który mię był wprowadził, odszedł, a ja będąc pewną, że się znajduję sama, postąpiłam na środek salonu, aby wybrać sobie miejsce najstosowniejsze do oczekiwania. Na jednym ze stolików zobaczyłam srebrny koszyczek pełen bawełny setnego numeru, wkoło niego leżał stos kółeczek, gzygzaczków i gwiazdeczek; widocznie babka Hortensja siedziała przed chwilą w tym miejscu i robiła frywolitki. Tuż obok stał niski taborecik, na którym leżała porzucona batystowa chustka z pysznie wyhaftowaną cyfrą pani Rudolfowej. Widocznie więc ta pani o dwóch rzędach białych zębów siedziała przed chwilą u nóg babki Hortensji. Musiała czytać jej na głos, bo przed taborecikiem na stole zobaczyłam roztwartą książkę. Rzuciłam na nią okiem: było to "Naśladowanie Chrystusa". Tak, babka moja była pobożną i przypomniałam sobie w tej chwili ową prowadzoną niegdyś w Rodowie rozmowę, w której każdy opowiadał wyobrażenia swe o szczęściu; babka wyraziła wtedy mniemanie, że znaleźć je można najłatwiej u stóp ołtarza. Teraz zaś widocznie zajmowała się czytaniem ksiąg pobożnych, tak stosownych dla umysłu kobiety, która już stała nad brzegiem mogiły. Mimo woli obok pełnej zaparcia się i miłości księgi stanęła mi w oczach dumna i sucha postać babki Hortensji i przebiegła, chytra, nieśmiertelnie uśmiechniona pani Rudolfowa. Dawniej ten zbieg wyobrażeń wprawiłby mię w zdziwienie i niepokojem napełnił duszę, pragnącą sprowadzić wszystko do harmonii prawdy; teraz uśmiechnęłam się tylko smutnie, ale nie poczułam ani oburzenia, ani trwogi. W długich studiach, odbywanych ręka w rękę z ojcem moim, nauczyłam się patrzeć na świat, poznałam jego harmonie i zrozumiałam dźwięki. W przeciwległym końcu salonu posłyszałam szelest; zwróciłam się prędko w tę stronę i tam, gdzie aksamitna firanka najgęstszy cień rzucała, zobaczyłam kogoś siedzącego na fotelu. Rysów rozpoznać nie mogłam z powodu zmroku i oddalenia, niemniej jednak dojrzałam parę czarnych oczu, palących się jak żużle i skierowanych w stronę, w której stałam. Postąpiłam kilka kroków. Osoba siedząca na fotelu powstała z wolna, przy czym zobaczyłam wysoką i smukłą kibić, a gdy także postąpiła parę kroków, poznałam, że była to Rozalia... Z wolna zbliżyłyśmy się ku sobie i jednocześnie podałyśmy sobie ręce. Chciałam serdecznie uścisnąć dłoń kuzynki, ale palce jej, sztywne i chłodne, z lekka tylko dotknęły moich. Nie zaczynała mówić i milcząco wpatrywała się we mnie; ja także patrzyłam na nią. Tyle wspomnień, tyle rozwag obudziło się na jej widok! Zdawała się należeć do rzędu kobiet, które nigdy nie szpetnieją; bo lubo miała już lat dwadzieścia ośm, wyglądała zupełnie tak, jak gdym ją przed czterema blisko laty po raz pierwszy ujrzała. Śniada cera jej gładka była i świeża, usta jednakowo pąsowe, czarne brwi tak samo jak dawniej podnosiły się w harde łuki, a na czole rozpościerał się ten sam marmurowy, drgający niekiedy tłumionymi burzami spokój. Oczy jej tylko zapadły nieco i silniej gorzały, a śród bogatych splotów kruczych włosów, zawsze jednak z hardą prostotą odrzuconych nad czołem, srebrzyły się gdzieniegdzie białe niteczki. To zagłębienie się wrzących ogniem źrenic i te srebrne nici dziwnie sprzeczające się ze świeżością twarzy i kruczą czarnością olbrzymich warkoczów, obok lekkiego wychudnięcia kibici, co pokazywało ją jeszcze wyższą, niż była, rzucały na całą powierzchowność Rozalii piętno nieokreślonej tragiczności, z której buchało tchnienie zgryzot, targań się i prac, wewnętrznych walk, upadków, rozpaczy, słowem, całego tego arsenału oręży, jakimi przeznaczenie wiedzie bój z duszami ludzkimi. Spuściła powieki, długie rzęsy zadrgały na policzkach ruchomymi cieniami i nie patrząc na mnie zaczęła mówić: — Nie spodziewałaś się znaleźć mię tu, Wacławo? Nieprawdaż, że się tego nie spodziewałaś? A widzisz! lepszą jestem, jak ci się zdaje, i zamieszkałam w Rodowie, aby osłodzić i rozweselać ostatnie lata babki Hortensji. Wzniosłego dopełniłam postępku, nieprawdaż, śliczna kuzynko? Gdy wymawiała te słowa, mnie się wydało, jakobym była jeszcze siedmnastoletnią dzieweczką, na wpół ze zdziwieniem, na wpół z obawą słuchającą tego głosu, pełnego gorzkich sarkazmów, narzuconych obsłonką pokornej słodyczy. — Wszelki postępek — spokojnie odpowiedziałam — wzniosły jest albo niski nie tyle według celu, do jakiego zmierza, jak według źródła, które mu byt nadało. Rozalia zaśmiała się po cichu, usiadła na fotelu, ręką wskazała mi miejsce naprzeciw siebie, a szczególny uśmiech ust jej nie opuszczał. Gdy usiadłam, popatrzyła na mnie kilka sekund i ozwała się tym samym co pierwej głosem: — Widzę, miła kuzynko, że spędziwszy trzy lata z uczonym swym ojcem, nabrałaś umysłowej skłonności do analizy, spekulacji, dochodzenia przyczyn i skutków, celów i źródeł, że, słowem, w ślicznej swej główce umieściłaś alembik, przez który przepuszczasz sprawy tego świata, tak prawie, jak lokaj nasz filtruje zapewne w przedpokoju wodę, którą ma podać do stołu. Doprawdy, zazdroszczę ci tego głęboko filozoficznego rozumu, do którego sama nigdy dojść nie mogłam. Ale i cóż w tym dziwnego? Ja sobie jestem prostą wiejską dziewczyną, a ty panną wysoko wykształconą, światową, rozumną. Daruj więc mojej prostocie i pozwól, że cię zapytam o sekret tego prawidłowego myślenia, czucia i postępowania, którego widzę w tobie tak świetny przykład. Gdy skończyła, patrzyłam na nią przez chwilę tak spokojnie, że jakby nie mogąc długo znieść mego spojrzenia spuściła oczy. Niemniej jednak brwi jej harde zakreśliły łuki, a po ustach ślizgał się uśmiech dziwnie splątanej słodyczy i złośliwości. — Jakiekolwiek przypisujesz mi zmiany — ozwałam się — widzę, że sama nie zmieniłaś się wcale. Sądziłam, że lata, które ubiegły od ostatniego widzenia się naszego, uspokoiły cię i pogodziły ze światem i ludźmi. Tymczasem znajduję, że czas, nazwany przez niektórych balsamem na rany ludzkie, dla ciebie był zatrutym ostrzem, które je rozogniało... Przy tych wyrazach moich twarz Rozalii zmieniła się nagle. Szyderstwo i złośliwość zniknęły bez śladu, a zastąpił je cichy, przenikający smutek. — Tak — rzekła po chwili milczenia — masz słuszność, kuzynko. Czas, ten wielki grabarz uczuć dla dusz małych i miękkich, w moim życiu ma znaczenie teleskopu, który oku ludzkiemu pokazuje na niebie gwiazdy stokroć większymi, niźli je bez niej widzieć mogło. Im dłuższą jest perspektywa dni i lat, przez którą na przeszłość moją patrzę, tym więcej wzrasta i rozszerza się uczucie, które z tej przeszłości wyniosłam... tym głębiej w sercu nurtuje złe, jakie śród niej powstało... a za mną, jak za człowiekiem rysujący się na ścianie cień jego własny wysoki i ciemny, stoi mój błąd... Ostatnie wyrazy wymówiła z krwistym na twarzy rumieńcem, ale bez śladu pokory lub zawstydzenia. Owszem, czoło podniosła hardo, a źrenice utkwiła w szarą głębię salonu, jakby tam widziała tę przeszłość swoją, której rozmiary powiększała przed nią długa perspektywa upłynionych dni i lat, tak jak teleskop powiększa rozmiary błyszczących ciał niebieskich. Dziwna ta istota oblekała się pokorą wtedy tylko, gdy mówiła o sobie samej, ale gdy wspominała o jedynej miłości, która pochłonęła całe jej życie, stawała się dumną i niemal wyzywającą. Co było w niej prawdą, a co udaniem? Pokorę kłamała czy hardość? Patrzyłam na nią z ciekawością i pragnęłam z całej siły wniknąć w tę stojącą przede mną zagadkę duszy, o tak powikłanych, zgniecionych losem i pociemniałych od cierpień uczuciach. Wszakże czułam przede wszystkim litość nad nią, a widząc, że zapadła w zamyślenie i zdawała się zapominać o mojej obecności, wzięłam jej rękę i chciałam ją pociągnąć do siebie. Ale żywo wysunęła dłoń z mego uścisku i odsunęła się ode mnie. — O proszę cię, kuzynko — zawołała ze zwykłym sobie cichym chichotem — nie myśl tylko litować się nade mną! Jesteśmy tak niepodobne do siebie... Przed kilku laty nazywałam cię kryształowym dzieckiem, teraz wyglądasz na posąg z białego marmuru, obdarzony wewnątrz punktualną jak zegarek maszynerią. Co do mnie, nie przestałam być biedną dziewczyną, ulepioną z prostej gliny, ożywionej bardzo niesforną krwią, a niesforniejszym jeszcze duchem, i tak jak uwielbiałam niegdyś twoją kryształową przezroczystość, tak teraz chylę czoło w podziwie przed posągowymi kształtami marmuru, z jakiego wydajesz się być wykutą. Ale, koniec końców, nic wspólnego z sobą nie mamy. Ty jesteś poważna, spokojna, uczona, marzysz pewnie o wielkich cnotach, wzniosłych celach, myślisz o czystej, rozsądnej, uprawnionej przez Kościół i świat miłości, a ja? ja jestem szalona dziewczyna, która w zaraniu życia swego jeszcze rzuciła całe serce swe na burzliwą falę jednego nieszczęśliwego uczucia, a uczucie to, które by może nikczemnym było, gdyby nie było wzniosłym, zmiażdżyło mię, rozszarpało, wwiodło na Bóg wie jakie drogi, przyprowadziło na koniec do stóp babki Hortensji i kazało mi podnosić dla niej kłębuszki spod kanapy dlatego, aby kiedyś jej pieniądz podniósł z upadku i nieszczęścia mnie i człowieka, którego kocham. Widzisz więc, że darmo litowałabyś się nade mną... litość bez zrozumienia to jałmużna bez wartości, a ty mię zrozumieć nie możesz, bo między nami nie ma nic wspólnego... Gdy przestała mówić, ja znowu łagodnie wzięłam jej rękę. — Mylisz się, Róziu — rzekłam — jest coś, co tworzy między nami wspólność i podobieństwo. — I cóż to jest? powiedz, miła kuzynko, bo tak pragnę być do ciebie podobną, że pałam niecierpliwością... — przerwała z właściwym sobie uśmiechem pokory, niedowierzania i złośliwości, ale wargi jej drżały i widocznym było, że w słowach, które pragnęła przyoblec tonem szyderstwa, pomimo woli jej może wiele było prawdy. — Tym czymś, co nas podobnymi do siebie czyni — odrzekłam — jest wrodzona nam obu szlachetność. Podniosła na mnie współzdziwione, wpółrozgniewane oczy i przerwała ze śmiechem: — Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, kuzynko... — Szlachetność — kończyłam nie zważając na przerwę — przez którą ja przebaczam ci, współczuję i rozumiem cię, a która w tobie wiedzie ciągły bój z namiętnością, co cię porwała, i nie daje pogodzić się z poniżeniem, w jakie popadłaś... Patrzyła na mnie długo i jedną rękę pozostawiając w mojej dłoni, drugą podniosła i przycisnęła do serca. Oczy jej i gest wyraźnie mówiły: "Odgadłaś, przeniknęłaś mię; gdybym nie była szlachetną w gruncie, byłabym spokojniejszą, i kto wie, czybym już dotąd nie doścignęła mego celu". W spojrzeniu i geście Rozalii wyczytałam tę odpowiedź, jaką myśl jej dawała słowom moim, ale nie wymówiła jej ustami. Owszem, cofnęła mi po chwili swą rękę, zaśmiała się i rzekła: — Kiedy mówiłam, śliczna kuzynko, że u boku mądrego ojca twego, który podobno ze skalpelem i mikroskopem ma do czynienia, nauczyłaś się tych samych narzędzi używać do misternego przyglądania się duszom ludzkim, nie myliłam się... — Nie myliłaś się — przerwałam z uśmiechem — tylko że zamiast skalpelu i mikroskopu używam do przypatrywania się ludziom miłości, jaką mam dla nich... Zaśmiała się głośniej jeszcze i zimniej niż wprzódy. — Miłości! — zawołała — o! przyznaj piękna, mądra i cnotliwa kuzynko, że to, co cię skłania do tak misternego rozpatrywania się w moim wnętrzu, jest nie miłością, ale ciekawością! Jesteś zapewne ciekawą wiedzieć, jak to tam w piersi biednej grzesznej kobiety odbywa się wrzący i szumiący proces walk i namiętności, ty, w której pierś natura wstawiła zegarek o regularnie ruszających się kółkach i sprężynach! A może pragniesz także obok swej własnej światłości postawić cień cudzy i mieć wysoką przyjemność wzrastania w swych własnych oczach, na widok cudzego upadku! Takieście wy wszystkie, wy kryształowe, posągowe, niepokalane istoty! Lubicie przypatrywać się upadłym i pociemniałym, ale dlatego, aby móc chełpić się sobą i pogardzać innymi. Mówiła to z tak bolesnym połączeniem szyderstwa i goryczy, że czułam się głęboko dotkniętą, i zdaje mi się, iż łza wypłynęła mi na rzęsę. — Róziu! — rzekłam — pamiętasz może, jak kiedyś powiedziałaś mi, że występnymi i słabymi pogardzają tylko ludzie źli do gruntu albo dzieci nierozsądne i nie znające dziwnie pogmatwanych spraw tego świata. Otóż zdaje mi się, jestem nawet tego pewną, że ja ani do złych, ani do nierozsądnych nie należę. Cieszę się, gdy mogę uwielbiać, smutno mi, gdy naganiać muszę, a nie pogardzam nigdy. — Widzę prawdę w twych oczach i słyszę ją w głosie — cicho szepnęła Rozalia. Powiedzże mi — dodała po chwili — czy nie pogardziłaś mną i wtedy, gdy ci powiedziano, że mieszkam tu w Rodowie i wraz z matką staram się o bogate dary albo o sukcesję babki Hortensji? — Nie — odpowiedziałam pewnym głosem — nie pogardziłam tobą wtedy nawet, gdy się dowiedziałam o tym, bo zrozumiałam, że musiałaś ogromnie walczyć sama z sobą, nim to uczyniłaś; a gdzie jest walka, tam jest dramat, tam może być występek nawet, ale nie ma nikczemności... Rozalia porwała się z miejsca i stanęła przede mną z ogniem w źrenicach, z dłonią przyciśniętą do czoła. — Dziwna z ciebie istota! — zawołała — zawsze zwyciężyć mnie musisz! Tak, widzę, że odgadłaś, jak z całej mocy usiłowałam przestać kochać człowieka, który mnie niewart, a nie mogłam; jak szarpałam się, aby się podnieść, a coraz głębiej zapadałam; jak nieszczęście jego coraz silniej mię do niego przywiązywało; jak widywałam go niekiedy, a po każdym widzeniu tęsknota za nim zjadliwiej wygryzała mi serce. I to jeszcze odgadłaś może, iż postanowiłam raz już zakończyć te męczarnie nas obojga i zdobyć na babce pochlebstwem i poniżeniem się to, czego nie otrzymałam, uczciwą szczerością i otwartą prośbą. I może przeniknęłaś cały wstyd, jaki mię ogarnął, gdy ujrzałam, że z hardej i niezależnej dziewczyny, jaką byłam, stałam się sługą i rezydentką, której obowiązkiem było udawać miłość i cześć, i posłuszeństwo, i pokorę. Ponieważ jesteś tak przenikliwa i mówiłaś przed chwilą o walkach i szlachetności, toć pewno domyślasz się i tego, że byłabym już dawno dopięła swego celu i otrzymała garść złota na kupienie spokoju sobie i jemu, gdyby nie bunty ducha, co mi z niewolnictwem i służebnością pogodzić się nie dają. Niekiedy przykrzy mi się całować rękę, dla której nie mam miłości, i wyglądam tak, jakbym ją zamiast pocałować ukąsić chciała. To znowu czuję, że mnie kark boli od nachylania się po upadłe kłębuszki i prostuję go hardo... a hardość tu nie popłaca i psuje mi srodze interesa. Cóż robić? Nie posiadam zręczności, jednostajności humoru i nieśmiertelnego uśmiechu mojej matki; ona zaś posiada to wszystko zapewne dlatego, że w niej nie ma walki. O! nie ma tam walki, bądź pewna, a więc, jak wynika z twoich słów poprzednich, nie ma i dramatu. Urwała nagle, odetchnęła ciężko i zaraz znowu mówić zaczęła: — U mnie zaś, według twego własnego zdania, jest walka i jest dramat, toteż bywają i bunty przeciwko tej ręce, która tego tylko wymaga, aby jej bezprzestannie słuchano jak Boga i czczono jak Boga, a ona za to jak Bóg obiecuje według swej woli rozdawać podwładnym szczęście lub nieszczęście, za pomocą klucza od swej szkatułki, którą zamyka przed tymi, co są zbyt otwarci, a otwiera tym, co się hermetycznie na klucz zamykać umieją... Ja na żaden sposób nie potrafiłam dotąd zamknąć się i choć kiedy niekiedy na chwilę nie pokazać tego, co się we mnie dzieje... Toteż wszystko, co czyniłam dotąd, darmo czyniłam, i myślę, doprawdy, że prędko bardzo uczynię odwrót i pojadę sobie stąd tak, jak przyjechałam, w mojej czarnej wełnianej sukience i z moją czarną zgryzotą w sercu... Ale tymczasem jestem tu, a gdy zobaczyłam przez okno, że przyjeżdżasz, nie zważałam na to, że matka moja co prędzej wyprowadziła stąd babkę, abyś się z nią zobaczyć nie mogła, i że obie rozkazały mi oddalić się, bo matka moja sama jedna chciała się z tobą rozprawić. Ale zostałam, bo wewnątrz coś mi mówiło i krzyczało, abym stanęła przed tobą nie obłudna, nie z uśmiechem słodyczy i miłości, jak zapewne wkrótce pokaże ci się moja matka, ale taką, jaką jestem, złą, szaloną, wzburzoną, ale w gruncie, ach! w gruncie duszy... prawdę powiedziałaś, Wacławo... szlachetną... Odgadłaś to wszystko, nieprawdaż? i pomimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, ściskasz moją rękę i patrzysz na mnie twymi czystymi oczami tak, jakbyś patrzyła na siostrę. O! patrz tak dłużej... nikt tak na mnie nie patrzy... nikt mnie nie kocha i nie rozumie... Długo patrzyłyśmy na siebie w milczeniu i rozmawiałyśmy z sobą wzrokiem. Nagle w czarnych oczach Rozalii zapaliły się tęczowe połyski — były to dwie łzy, które wypłynęły spod powieki i oszkliły źrenice. Pochyliła się i obie dłonie położyła na moich ramionach. — Zwyciężyłaś mnie po raz drugi — wymówiła z cicha — niegdyś zazdrościłam ci bogactwa i ukochanego człowieka, a ty dobrocią swą zmusiłaś mnie do tego, abym cię pokochała... Teraz pozazdrościłam ci twojej cnoty, nieskazitelności, twego marmurowego spokoju, i znowu cię nie lubiłam, bo byłam pewna, że pogardzisz mną, która jestem tak niepodobną do ciebie... Nie wiem, co masz w sobie takiego, ale znowu powiedzieć ci muszę, że jesteś dobrą. Nachyliła się jeszcze bardziej i gorące usta przytknęła do mego czoła. W tej samej chwili rozchyliła się pąsowa portiera, zza której przed kilku laty po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam wychodzące naprzeciw nas obie moje babki. Tym jednak razem ukazała się zza niej jedna tylko postać kobieca, ubrana w kosztowną suknię zielonkowatego koloru, w biały czepeczek z koronek i atłasowych wstążek, włożony na czarne, pretensjonalnie uczesane włosy, z twarzą okrągłą, bardzo śniadą, ozdobioną parą oczów czarnych i biegających, i dwoma rzędami białych jak śnieg zębów, pokazywanych w uśmiechu. Była to naturalnie pani Rudolfowa. W progu jeszcze zobaczyła pocałunek, jakim mnie obdarzyła Rozalia; oczy jej żywiej błysnęły, usta szerszym jeszcze rozszerzyły się uśmiechem, podbiegła żywo i zawołała bardzo uprzejmym i wesołym tonem: — Otóż to lubię, kiedy dwie tak bliskie krewne, po długim niewidzeniu się w podobnie czuły witają się sposób! Ależ bo jak szczęśliwą myśl miałaś, kochana Waciu, przyjeżdżając dziś do nas! Pójdźże, drogie dziecię, niech cię uścisnę. I postępowała ku mnie wyciągając oba ramiona i błyskając czarnymi oczami i białymi zębami. Słodkawo-czułe to powitanie przykrzejsze daleko wywarło na mnie wrażenie jak ostrość i sarkazm, z jakimi spotkała mię Rozalia. Odpowiedziałam też pani Rudolfowej kilku wyrazami ściśle tylko grzecznymi i udając, że nie widzę wyciągniętych do mnie jej objęć, po prostu podałam jej rękę. Ścisnęła ją mocno w pulchnej, bieluchnej dłoni, potrząsnęła nią kilka razy z ciągłym akompaniamentem powtarzających się, a raczej nigdy nie ustających, uśmiechów, i pociągnęła mię do kanapy, na której posadziła mię i sama obok mnie usiadła. Rozalia zaś opuściła się z wolna na z dala i w cieniu stojący fotel, spuściła powieki, oblekła się cała tym marmurowym spokojem, jaki z niej niby maska spadał w chwilach wywnętrzeń i wzruszeń, i zdawała się być zupełnie obcą temu, cośmy z jej matką robiły lub mówiły. Pani Rudolfowa usiadłszy na kanapie nie wypuściła mej ręki, trzymała ją ciągle w silnym uścisku i patrzyła mi w oczy z przymileniem. — Jakże wypiękniałaś, lube dziecię! — mówiła, a okropny jej uśmiech nie opuszczał ją ani na chwilę — lecz mylę się: nie wypiękniałaś, bo zawsze byłaś piękną, ale stałaś się teraz jeszcze piękniejszą! Co za świetność cery! jaka pewność siebie w spojrzeniu! jaka bogata harmonia kształtów! Zachwycasz mię, moja duszko! Tu pochyliła się do mnie tak, jakby mię chciała pocałować, ale nie wiem, czy jakąś pozostałością dzieciństwa, czy mimowolnym wstrętem dla tej kobiety zdjęta, doświadczyłam na mgnienie oka prawdziwie fizycznego przestrachu. Przemknęło we mnie takie poczucie, jakbym miała być ukąszoną przez te śniegowobiałe zęby, co tak uprzejmie pochylały się do mej twarzy. Toteż pod pozorem poprawienia sukni uchyliłam się nieznacznie, a pani Rudolfowa bynajmniej tym nie zdetonowana, potrząsała ciągle mą rękę z niewymowną serdecznością i mówiła dalej: — Prawdziwie nie umiem ci, drogie dziecię, wyrazić mojej wdzięczności za to, że powzięłaś miły zamiar odwiedzenia mnie i Rozalii, bo jak mniemam, przy naprężonych stosunkach boję się doprawdy użyć bolesnego wyrażenia, które by może jednak lepiej rzecz określało... przy zerwanych stosunkach pomiędzy twoją najlepszą matką a babcią Hortensją, wizyta twoja nie ma naturalnie na celu tej ostatniej... z niewymowną więc uciechą biorę ją na rachunek mój i Rozalii... — Przeciwnie, pani — przerwałam spokojnie, lecz stanowczo — przybycie moje do Rodowa głównie i prawie jedynie ma na celu zobaczenie się z babcią Hortensją... — Czy być może? — zawołała pani Rudolfowa z najgłębszym zdziwieniem, składając swoje pulchne ręce — czy być może, abyś sądziła, drogie dziecię, że babka zechce widzieć się z tobą po tym wszystkim, co zaszło pomiędzy nią a wami? — Tak sądziłam i tak sądzę, bo jestem przekonana, że babka moja nie pozbawioną jest zmysłu sprawiedliwości i sama już od dawna uczuć musiała, że jeśli matka moja nie chciała wydać mię za człowieka, który mię nie kochał i liczył tylko na mój domniemany posag, postępek ten jej zgadza się zupełnie z sumieniem i z tak zrozumiałą każdej matce miłością macierzyńską... — Nie każdej! — zabrzmiał metalicznym wymówiony głosem wyraz, w stronie, w której siedziała Rozalia. Zwróciłam ku niej głowę, ale zobaczyłam ją siedzącą tak nieruchomie jak wprzódy, ze spuszczonymi oczami i spokojnym czołem. Pani Rudolfowa zdawała się nie słyszeć przerwy lub wcale na nią nie zważać; patrzyła na mnie z jednostajnym zawsze przymileniem i poruszała głową gestem pełnym pożałowania. — Droga, ukochana Waciu — zaczęła — czyliż nie pojmujesz tego, że postępek twej matki, pomimo że, jak powiadasz, zgadzał się z sumieniem i miłością macierzyńską, sprzeciwiał się woli babki Hortensji. A ona... Wzniosła oczy z rodzajem głębokiej pobożności, wyciągnęła w górę palec tak, jak ktoś, co wspomina o Bogu lub świętych zamieszkujących niebiosy, i ciągnęła dalej: — A ona chce, aby wszyscy, co ją otaczają, posłuszni jej byli... ona, co jest mądrością i opatrznością familii, wymaga, aby familia odpłacała jej wielkie dobrodziejstwa czcią i uległością bez granic, i otwarcie powiem ci, kochanko, iż tak kocham, tak czczę babkę Hortensją, że postępek twej matki wydawał mi się zawsze dziwacznym, nieroztropnym, niekonsekwentnym, słowem, niezrozumiałym dla mnie... — Bo bezinteresownym! — zabrzmiał znowu głos w stronie, w której siedziała Rozalia. Odwróciłam się znowu i zobaczyłam ją jak wprzódy nieruchomą, niemą i ze spuszczonymi oczami. Pani Rudolfowa i na tę przerwę nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi; małe oczy jej zamigotały tylko żywiej i białe zęby przygryzły z lekka dolną wargę. Na ten sam temat, co wprzódy, znowu zaczęła mówić, zawsze uprzejmie, słodko i z przymileniem patrząc na mnie. Ale mnie niewymowna zdjęła odraza do słuchania jej dalej, podniosłam się z kanapy i przerwałam jej mowę: — Jeżeli matka moja postępkiem swym tak dalece, jak pani utrzymujesz, obraziła babkę Hortensją, uczyniła to przez miłość dla mnie... ja tu więc jestem główną winowajczynią, bo dziś jeszcze wyznaję otwarcie, że dowiedziawszy się o usposobieniach dla mnie pana Agenora nie chciałabym go poślubić, i wątpię, abym to uczyniła wtedy nawet, jeśliby takim było żądanie mojej matki... Toteż czując to, nie w swoim bynajmniej, ale w matki mojej interesie chciałam dziś widzieć babkę Hortensję i rozmówić się z nią... — Niepodobna, drogie dziecię, niepodobna! — zawołała pani Rudolfowa, składając znowu ręce, ale tym razem z gestem nadzwyczajnego żalu. — Bóg widzi, jak bym pragnęła, aby to stać się mogło i aby święta zgoda przywróconą w familii została, boć przecie wiem dobrze i głęboko przenikniona jestem zasadą, że gdzie zgoda, tam i błogosławieństwo Boże. Ale babka tak zażalona na was, tak rozgniewana na twoją matkę, tak źle do was obydwóch uprzedzona... Nagadano jej o was różnych przykrych dla niej rzeczy, obmówiono was przed nią, a dziś jest nawet trochę słabą, i gdyby cię zobaczyła, mogłaby zirytować się, zachorować... — Albo dać się rozrzewnić i ująć! — zabrzmiał znowu głos w stronie Rozalii. — Zresztą — ciągnęła pani Rudolfowa, teraz jak i pierwej nie zważając na przerwę — zresztą, o czymże byś miała mówić z nią, moja duszko? O co byś ją prosić mogła? — O to — odparłam żywo, z trudnością mogąc pohamować się dłużej — o to, co matce mojej słusznie należy się od jej ciotki, która głównie przyczyniła się do skrzywienia jej życia wychowaniem, jakie jej dała, a potem wpływami i namowami rozłączając ją z moim ojcem... — Powoli, powoli, kochane dziecię — przerwała pani Rudolfowa z niezmąconą słodyczą i uprzejmością. — Wspomniałaś, zdaje mi się, o wychowaniu; babka Hortensja dała je twojej matce świetne i prawdziwie światowe, a czyliż jej było już winą, że matce twojej podobało się popełnić mezalians i wyjść za człowieka, który przez swoje znowu wychowanie dla niej był niestosownym... — Teraz — przerwałam zimno, ale stanowczo — teraz na mnie kolej powiedzieć pani: powoli! Mówisz pani o moim ojcu... — Jaka piękna duma i wzniosła miłość córki dla ojca! — zawołała z zachwytem, składając ręce, pani Rudolfowa. — Ale powiedzże mi, jedyna kochanko, dlaczego matka twoja ścigana krytycznymi okolicznościami, o których coś słyszałam, nie pojedna się z zacnym, uczonym swym mężem, który przecie jako profesor uniwersytetu musi tam jakąś dość przyzwoitą pobierać pensyjkę?... Poczułam krew uderzającą mi do głowy. — Pani — rzekłam — nie przyjechałam tu, aby tłumaczyć przed nią familijne nasze sprawy, ale dlatego, aby zobaczyć babkę moją, z którą mam do pomówienia. Racz mi zatem powiedzieć, czy babka Hortensja zawiadomioną jest o moim przybyciu i czy będę mogła ją widzieć? — Niestety! drogie dziecię, pomimo wszelkich usiłowań moich nie mogłam wymóc na niej, aby się z tobą zobaczyć chciała. Zobaczyła cię nadjeżdżającą przez okno i wnet porzuciła swą ulubioną robotę, opuściła salon i zamykając się w swoim pokoju rzekła: przyjmujcie z Rozalią tę niewdzięcznicę; nie chcę widzieć ani jej, ani jej matki! — Nie powiedziała tego! — ozwał się znowu głos w stronie, gdzie siedziała Rozalia, a tym razem już zachwiała się na chwilę nie zmącona dotąd słodycz pani Rudolfowej. Oczy jej zaiskrzyły się i twarz zwróciła ku córce, tak nieporuszonej i niemej, jakby wyrazy, które w rozmowę naszą od chwili do chwili wrzucała, wychodziły z niej bez żadnego współudziału jej woli. Nie wiem już, jaka zaszłaby scena pomiędzy matką a córką, gdy w tej samej chwili w głębi domu, gdzieś o trzy lub cztery pokoje odległe, zabrzmiał silnie pociągnięty, przenikliwie brzmiący dzwonek. Na odgłos ten pani Rudolfowa żywiej jeszcze zwróciła się do córki: — Rozalio! — zawołała — słyszysz? Babcia dzwoni! Pewnie czegoś potrzebuje, a ja nie mogę opuścić miłego naszego gościa... — A więc są zapewne sługi, które tam pójdą — wymówiła Rozalia nie zmieniając postawy. — Rozalio! — zawołała jej matka głosem, z którego od razu zniknęła uprzednia słodycz, a na twarz jej wystąpił ciemny rumieniec gniewu. Rozalia podniosła się z wolna i powolnym krokiem przechodziła salon; w połowie jego zatrzymała się jeszcze i niedbałym gestem poprawiła przed lustrem jeden z warkoczy, który w czasie rozmowy ze mną zbyt się jej na ramię opuścił. Pani Rudolfowa ścigała ją iskrzącymi się i biegającymi oczyma. — Rozalio! — wymówiła raz jeszcze z cicha, ale dobitnie. Rozalia wzruszyła z lekka ramionami. — No i cóż? idę przecie! — wyrzekła tym samym co pierwej, obojętnym tonem. Potem przechodząc koło mnie, skinęła mi głową i powoli opuściła salon. Ciężko mi było, przykro, duszno; postanowiłam skończyć tę upokarzającą wizytę, która, jak zaczynałam się przekonywać, do niczego mię doprowadzić nie mogła. — Więc utrzymujesz pani — zwróciłam się do pani Rudolfowej — że widzenie się z babką Hortensją jest dla mnie niepodobieństwem? — Niestety! tak jest, drogie dziecię! — odparła znowu ze słodyczą i głębokim żalem — babcia wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie chce cię widzieć i że tylko przez wzgląd na honor familii zezwala na to, aby matka twoja, gdy utraci do reszty majątek, co wkrótce, jak słyszałam, nastąpi, osiadła w Rodowie, gdzie babcia ofiaruje jej dach gościnny i miejsce przy swym stole... Zawrzałam cała i nie mogłam hamować dłużej mego oburzenia. Podniosłam głowę, utkwiłam w pani Rudolfowej spojrzenie pełne uczuć, które mię napełniały, i rzekłam: — Matka moja ma córkę dorosłą i zdrową na ciele i umyśle, nie przyjmie więc od nikogo jałmużny, rzuconej dla honoru familii, bo byt swój w jej pracy, a pociechę w jej sercu znajdzie. Racz pani powiedzieć babce Hortensji, że przyjechałam tu i pragnęłam ją widzieć bez żadnego w tym współudziału mej matki, owszem, bez jej o tym wiedzy; że celem moim było przede wszystkim pojednać osoby tak blisko z sobą spokrewnione i, przedstawiwszy babce krytyczne majątkowe położenie mej matki, prosić ją nie o dar żaden, nie o jałmużnę, ale o pożyczkę, o pomoc jakąś tymczasową, którą matka moja zwrócić by jej mogła w przyszłości. Skoro zaś, jak pani utrzymujesz, babka Hortensja jest dla nas nieprzystępną, cofam z ust i serca wyrazy, jakimi miałam do niej przemówić, i oddalam się stąd na zawsze zapewne, a co prędzej, aby dłużej nie zabierać pani czasu, który tak budująco przepędzasz nad Boską księgą, uczącą zaparcia się i miłości bliźniego... Przy ostatnich wyrazach rzuciłam okiem na rozwarte na stole "Naśladowanie Chrystusa". Pani Rudolfowa zarumieniła się i oczy jej mocniej zabłyszczały, a ponieważ, ukłoniwszy się obojętnie, już odchodziłam, podbiegła do mnie ze złożonymi rękami. — Waciu, duszko, drogie, lube dziecię, nie odchodź tak rozgniewana! Ty może mnie posądzasz o jakie złe chęci przeciwko tobie i twej matce? Może myślisz, że to ja tak szkodliwie dla was wpłynęłam na umysł babki Hortensji? Zmiłuj się, kochanie! Nie miej tak fałszywych uprzedzeń. Niech mi Bóg będzie świadkiem! Przysięgam na szczęście moich dzieci, że robiłam wszystko, co mogłam, aby skłonić babkę Hortensją do pojednania z twą matką, a dziś do zobaczenia się z tobą. Jestem tu ciągłym a gorliwym adwokatem waszym; rano i w wieczór modlę się do Boga, aby raczył zmiękczyć dla was serce babki i nawet na tę intencję zakupiłam śpiewaną mszę przed cudownym obrazem w rodowskim kościele. Zatrzymałam się i patrzyłam na nią takim okiem, jakim nieraz w ogrodzie przyglądałam się śliskiej, miękkiej, zielonkowatej jaszczurce, która pełzając śród traw zdawała się je całować, a tymczasem rzucała na nie jadowitą swą ślinę. — Pani — ozwałam się, gdy skończyła — mogłabyś wybornie pozwolić sobie zadowolenia, jakie przynosi szczerość. Nie jestem ani łatwowierną, ani rozgniewaną, ale mocno się brzydzę obłudą, gorszą wedle mnie sto razy od występku, któremu służyć ma za zasłonę. Powiedziałam to zupełnie spokojnie i zimno, toteż pani Rudolfowa zmieszała się i opuściła słodko i pokornie złożone dotąd ręce. Chciała jednak mówić coś jeszcze, lecz przerwałam oświadczeniem, iż pragnęłabym widzieć się z babką Ludgardą. Z jednakim zawsze uśmiechem i niezmiernie uprzejmym gestem wskazała mi drzwi prowadzące w głąb domu. Dobrze znanym był mi dom ten i nie potrzebowałam pytać tu nikogo o drogę. Ileż razy przed laty lekką stopą przebiegałam te wąskie, długie pokoje o podniosłych jak sklepienia sufitach, o licznych oknach wąskich a wysokich, o sprzętach, z których surowego bogactwa i ciężkiego kształtu długie dziesiątki lat przemawiały! Ileż rojeń moich, uśmiechów, drobnych łez zachwytu lub trwogi, skraplających zwykle próg nieznanego życia, widziały te ściany, pokryte obiciem surowej jednolitej barwy lub w różnych kierunkach przerznięte lamperiami z dębowego i różanego drzewa, o kunsztownej, mistrzowskimi rękami wykonanej rzeźbie! Przypominałam sobie to wszystko, przechodząc z wolna przez kilka pokojów, dzielących salon bawialny od pokoju babki Ludgardy, gdy nagle stanęłam i wlepiłam wzrok w obraz, który mię uderzył. Przede mną były drzwi wpółotwarte, a zza nich widniał obszerny pokój, przybrany z poważnym a dumnym bogactwem, jakie cały dom cechowało. Na ciemnozielonych ścianach wisiały dwa wielkie, w szerokie złote ramy objęte obrazy, z których jeden przedstawiał Madonnę z Dzieciątkiem na ręku, a drugi Chrystusa rozpiętego na krzyżu. W głębi pokoju, pod jednym z obrazów tych, stało szerokie łoże, błyszczące bielą batystu i haftów. Osłonione było zieloną kotarą, ciężką od złotych ozdób i naszyć, i utrzymywaną w górze dwiema wielkimi złoconymi gwiazdami. Pod obrazem, przedstawiającym Madonnę, była długa, niska i obszerna otomanka, orzucona perską makatą i okryta poduszkami we wschodnie wyszywanymi wzory, a na niej, wsparta ramieniem o poduszki, na wpół leżała wyniosła postać kobieca w długiej, ciężkiej sukni z czarnego jedwabiu i białym koronkowym czepcu na całkiem prawie srebrnych włosach, w staranne nad skroniami ułożonych loki. Była to babka Hortensja. Cisza i samotność głęboka rozpościerała się wkoło niej w obszernym pokoju. Jedną ręką wspierała głowę, drugą opuściła pomiędzy fałdy sukni. Ręce te białe, z liliowymi żyłkami, z długimi i cienkimi palcami, jak dawniej wysuwały się spod śnieżnych koronkowych mankietów, ale może dlatego, że nie trzymały szczypczyków do frywolitków i kłębuszków z bawełną, wydawały mi się mniej sztywne, bardziej jakoś miękkie, niźlim je widywała kiedy. Twarz jej miała także inny nieco wyraz; duma i oschłość zawsze leżały na niej, ale spod nich, jak zza gęstej wprawdzie, lecz zawsze ażurowej zasłony, przeglądało coś niby smutek, niby znudzenie albo żal za czymś, albo jeszcze pragnienie czegoś. Blada była i usta miała blade, zmarszczek mnóstwo orało jej czoło, a były one w tej chwili ruchome jakieś i krzyżowały się po czole na podobieństwo fal drobnych, burzących powierzchnię wody. Piwne, tak zimne, dumne i przenikliwe jej oczy, teraz nieruchome i na wpół przysłonione drżącymi powiekami, tkwiły w aksamitnej poduszce klęcznika, który pomiędzy łożem a otomanka dźwigał wielki krzyż srebrny i czarno oprawną bogatą księgę nabożną. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydało mi się, że babka moja pośród bogactwa i dumy swojej nie była szczęśliwą ani nawet spokojną. Co więcej, byłam prawie pewna, że w postawie jej, pochylonej nieco na poduszki, i w nagięciu głowy, co się na dłoni wspierała, tkwił pewien niepochwytny, a jednak uderzający odcień przygnębienia. Stałam, patrzałam i coraz więcej czułam się wzruszoną. Zapomniałam całkiem o charakterze i postępowaniu z nami babki Hortensji, a widziałam przed sobą tylko kobietę, która bądź co bądź była opiekunką matki mej w jej sieroctwie, a co więcej, istotą nieszczęśliwą, co do— szedłszy nad sam brzeg mogiły głowę swą ujrzała przykrytą białym szronem starości, a prawdopodobnie ani razu w swym życiu nie zaznała tych wysokich i jedynych może na tej ziemi uciech, jakie człowiekowi przynosi gorące uczucie czystego serca albo myśl wzniosła, szersze obejmująca zakresy, niż świat osobistej pychy i samowoli. "Czy być może — myślałam patrząc na nią — aby ta dumna, wyniosła kobieta stawała się mniej wyniosłą i dumną poza oczami ludzkimi, a w obecności tylko sumienia własnego i krzyża, który może właśnie sumienie to w niej wyzywa? Czy być może, aby te falujące po czole bruzdy były obrazem myśli, niespokojnie szamoczących się w jej głowie i pytających ją, co uczyniła z długiej przeszłości swojej? Czyliżby ta pochylona nieco postawa i głowa, szukająca podpory na dłoni, wypieszczonej zbytkiem, a zwiędłej od starości, oznaczać miała, że twarda, goszcząca w nich dotąd wola uginać się też i podpory szukać zaczyna?" Rzutem wyobraźni, właściwym umysłom żywym, ujrzałam stojącą przy otomance, na której spoczywała babka moja, panią Rudolfowę i uwydatniłam przed sobą jej twarz energicznej śniadości a słodkawego wyrazu, jej postać, zdającą wślizgiwać się we wnętrze człowieka, do którego się zbliżała, jej usta, nieśmiertelnym otwarte uśmiechem i wyglądające również skłonnymi tak do pocałunku jak do ukąszenia. I wydało mi się, że widzę ją dumną, zadowoloną, pełzającą i nakazującą zarazem obok babki mojej, z postacią ugiętą i mnóstwem bruzd nad przygasłymi oczami. "Ha! czemużby nie? — pomyślałam. — Wszak pycha najłatwiej podbić się daje pokorą, a nędzny robak, z wolna a długo czołgając się u stóp hardej rośliny, owija, pochyla i łamie w końcu jej łodygę. Wszak w dziejach świata nawet widziano nieraz przykłady nikczemnie pokornych i czołgających się niewolników, którzy misternym orężem pokory i nikczemności wojując, stawali się rzeczywistymi władcami swych dumnych na pozór i wielmożnych panów". Było mgnienie oka, w którym chciałam przeskoczyć próg dzielący mię od babki Hortensji, zapomnieć o wszystkim, przyklęknąć przed nią i do ust przycisnąć jej białą rękę. Ale pomiarkowałam się i nie uczyniłam tego; nie chciała mię widzieć, byłoby więc z mej strony niedelikatnością i zbytecznym uniżeniem się, gdybym przemocą prawie narzuciła jej moją obecność. Wreszcie pomyślałam, że może to oczy moje mię mylą, może babka wydaje mi się inną niż zwykle i bardziej rzewne budzącą uczucia dlatego, że dotąd nigdy nie widziałam ją inaczej jak sztywnie, z podniesioną głową kroczącą przez salon lub siedzącą na kanapie, wyprostowaną, i z kłębuszkiem bawełny w ręku. Odeszłam cicho i w kilka sekund potem otwierałam drzwi pokoju babki Ludgardy. Tu nic się nie zmieniło. Zawsze czarny krucyfiks stał na klęczniku, zawsze klatka z kanarkami wisiała przy oknie, a przed nią, w fotelu głębokim, z dłońmi zaplecionymi na czarnej księdze ze srebrną klamrą, leżącej na jej kolanach, siedziała babka Ludgarda. Gdy ujrzała mnie, blade jej usta okrążył uśmiech radości i wyciągnęła do mnie oba ramiona. Czułość, dobroć i smutek były w jej oczach, gdy patrzyła na mnie, ale oprócz kilku zwykłych słów, jakie wyrzekła przy przywitalnym uścisku, nic nie mówiła. Zdawało się, że milczenie było jej stanem zwykłym i normalnym, z którego z trudnością wyjść jej przychodziło. Jak dawniej bywało, usiadłam na stołeczku, na którym spoczywały jej stopy, splotłam ręce na fałdach jej czarnej sukni i z rzewnym, lecz miłym uczuciem wpatrywałam się w twarz jej bladą, pooraną, słabym tylko odbłyskiem myśli rozświetloną, ale zalaną za to wyrazem nieskończonej łagodności i zrezygnowanej a wrosłej niejako w przygasłe źrenice tęsknoty. Patrzyła we mnie ciągle w milczeniu i z wolna przesuwała dłoń po moich włosach. Dziś jeszcze jestem pewna, że za pomocą wzroku starość jej rozmawiała wtedy z moją młodością. Pierwsza widziała w drugiej obraz dawno pobladłej swej przeszłości; druga czytała w pierwszej wróżby lat przyszłych, i zagadki samotnej doli, do jakiej się gotowała. — Babciu — wymówiłam po długiej chwili milczenia — tak dawno cię nie widziałam! Jakże się mają twe ulubione kanarki? Czy zawsze tak lubisz patrzyć na nie? Skinęła głową w znak potwierdzenia i z cicha wyrzekła: — Te ptaszęta mię kochają! W istocie, niby w odpowiedzi na to jej słowo jedno z ptasząt zatrzepotało w klatce i żywo zaświegotało. Pobudził je zapewne do tego różowy promień jesiennego słońca, pogodnie zachodzącego za czarną ścianę ogrodowych jodeł. Promień słoneczny i świegot ptaszka ożywiły nieco i rozweseliły surowy i mroczny pokój; wtedy spostrzegłam w nim coś, czego nigdy pierwej tu nie widziałam: wielki bukiet z różnobarwnych nieśmiertelników, jedynych kwiatów, które w porze tej kwitły jeszcze, postawiony na niewielkim stoliku, o parę kroków od babki Ludgardy. Ten stoliczek pokrywała niewielka serwetka, wyszyta na kanwie w wesołe wzory i żywymi barwami. Nagłym rzutem pamięci przypomniałam sobie, że we włosach Rozalii widziałam dziś nieśmiertelniki, bardzo podobne do tych, jakie zdobiły pokój mej babki, a na jednym ze stolików salonu stał koszyk, pełen włóczek takich, jakimi wyszyta była serwetka. Babka Ludgarda pochyliła się i pocałowała mię w czoło. — Widzisz — rzekła wyciągając palec w stronę zachodzącego słońca — dzień jesienny, który się kończy, to obraz dni moich... Za mną jak za tym słońcem szary błękit... przede mną mogiła jak chmura... promienie mego słońca blade były... nikt mię nigdy nie kochał... "Boże mój! — pomyślałam — jakąż wielką być musi tęsknota tej samotnej duszy, skoro starość i myśl o mogile zdeptać jej nie może!" — Słuchaj! — mówiła dalej babka, a dłoń jej miękko leżała na mojej głowie — ty młodością swą i przezroczystym spojrzeniem budzisz mię zawsze... Patrzę na ciebie i myślę, że byłam kiedyś taką samą... i nie wiem czemu, chce mi się usta otworzyć i mówić o tym... Zwyczajnie trzymam je zamknięte i powieki najczęściej zamykam, aby nad brzegiem grobu przyśnić o kolebce... żal mi, że kończę życie... dlaczego? Może dlatego, że mię nikt nigdy nie kochał, oprócz tych żółtych ptasząt w klatce i dawno... dawno, kogo jeszcze, kogo prędko... bardzo prędko odepchnięto ode mnie... Myślałam, jak smutne muszą być dzieje tej duszy, na wieczną skazanej żałość. Zapragnęłam je poznać i zapytałam po cichu: — Któż to był, babciu? i kto go od ciebie odepchnął? Przeciągnęła rękę po czole. — Nie pomnę dobrze, dziecię — odrzekła. — Pamiętam tylko jeden ranek letni... róże w ogrodzie... parę błękitnych jak niebo oczów... kilka słów, które mi na serce upadły, a których nigdy już potem, nawet klęcząc przed krucyfiksem, zupełnie zapomnieć nie mogłam. Potem była tam siostra moja... wszystko zniknęło... życie płynęło długo... zawsze byłam jedna... postarzałam i nigdy mię już nikt nie kochał. Umilkła, podniósłszy oczy, utkwiła je w klatkę i zapadła w zwykłe sobie milczące zamyślenie. Słyszałam na dziedzińcu parskające z niecierpliwości konie moje, to mi przypomniało, że za długo już może zostaję w tym domu niegościnnym dla mnie. Schyliłam się i ze słowami pożegnania całowałam ręce i kolana babki Ludgardy. To życie złamane, ta słodycz prawdziwa, to serce nie mogące przy końcu życia nawet pozbyć się żalów swoich, wzbudzały we mnie miłość z czcią połączoną. Obie dłonie położyła na mojej głowie i rzekła cicho: — Błogosławię cię... dziecko... bądź szczęśliwszą ode mnie... Przechodziłam milczące salony nigdzie nie spotykając nikogo z domowych. Drzwi od pokoju babki Hortensji były już zamknięte i posłyszałam za nimi połączone głosy jej i pani Rudolfowej. Nie chcąc wypadkiem nawet stać się winną podsłuchania rozmowy osób, które tyle miały powodów nie życzyć sobie, abym je słyszała, szybko przebyłam resztę pokojów i po chwili wsiadłam do kabrioletu. Kiedy mijałam dom, raz jeszcze rzuciłam spojrzenie na okno pokoju babki Ludgardy. Za białą firanką rysowała się smukła i gibka kibić Rozalii. Nie wiem, czy się nie myliłam, ale wydało mi się, że wkładała do porcelanowego kubka, stojącego na małym stoliczku, świeży bukiet nieśmiertelników. "Może i ona — pomyślałam sobie — patrząc na babkę Ludgardę czyta w niej wróżby i zagadki swej własnej przyszłości i stroi biedna ostatnie dni jej w kwiaty i barwy, skrycie pragnąc, aby ktoś kiedyś, po latach długich, tak samo kwiatem zerwanym w zielonym ogrodzie orzeźwił w mogiłę patrzące jej oko". Jak smutny ten dom rodowski! Więcej w nim jeszcze zmroku jak bogactw, i tyle tam nawet jego, że trzeba się chyba dobrze przyjrzeć, by móc dojrzeć bogactwo. Jak smutny także i ten świat Boży! Więcej w nim cieniów jak świateł, a pierwszych tak nawet wiele, że bardzo czyste trzeba mieć oko, by móc ostatnie dojrzeć i uwielbić. Z wolna jadąc gładką drogą zamyśliłam się, a noc jesienna zapadła, ciemna w górze, szara w dole, o kilku zaledwie gwiazdach, świecących na czarnym sklepieniu zapłakanymi wilgotną mgłą oczami. Przede mną niby sine i czerwonawe płomyki rojami latały w ciemnościach ludzkiej niedoli występki, boleści, o których, niestety, dobrze już wiedziałam... Czarowne chwile ułud i zachwytów, godziny marzeń, skraplane rozkosznymi łzami rwącej się do życia nadziei, nieświadomość dziecięca, tak z bliska granicząca ze szczęściem, jakiego w niebie doświadczać muszą anieli, daleko już za mną zostały. Na ich miejscu stała przede mną surowa i smutnooka wiedza. Przez ciało jej przezroczyste widziałam gorejący aż pod niebo stos złamanych i uwiędłych w nieszczęściu serc ludzkich i brzydki czarny szkielet olbrzyma, który dzwonił piszczelami występku i błędów, nagość swą przykrywał jaszczurczym płaszczem obłudy i po pas zapadły w otchłań czołem wykutym z nieśmiertelnego głazu wygrażał gwiazdom, które płakały, patrząc nań... Doświadczyłam jednego z tych strasznych zwątpień, które wstrząsają niekiedy duszami, najlepiej nawet ugruntowanymi w swej posadzie. Wydało mi się, że jęki wychodzące z gorejącego stosu złamanych serc ludzkich są wyrazem przeznaczeń ludzkości i że czarny olbrzym miota przekleństwa, na które niebo milczy, bo nie wie, co by mu odpowiedzieć... Przelękłą myśl zwróciłam ku sobie... czy i moje serce stanie się jedną z podpał, rozniecających stos, wieczyście gorejący ludzkim cierpieniem? Wiara w dobro na ziemi i ufność w siłę mej duszy, wywiezione z cichych progów ojcowskich, opuściły mię na chwilę, zlękłam się przyszłości... Dwadzieścia dwa lata miałam. Kilka lat jeszcze, a młodość moja zapadnie w otchłań czasu, jak kropla dżdżu niknie w oceanu głębinach. I cóż potem? Obowiązek i praca, praca i obowiązek... a dla uderzeń serca mego, a dla porywów wyobraźni, dla spokoju ostatnich dni starości — nic? I może kiedyś, po mnogich latach spłynionych, z siwymi włosami i pooranym czołem, usiądę, jak babka Ludgarda, sama jedna i przez nikogo nie kochana, naprzeciw okna o migocącym błękitnym nieba kawałku, i patrzeć będę, jak w klatce zamknięte trzepocą się ptaszki, i z pamięci mojej wyjdą szeregiem mary tęsknot a żalów, i duszę moją, do lepszego rwącą się życia, zatrzymają pomiędzy niebem a ziemią na skrzydle nieprzepłakanych nigdy boleści? Ta sama myśl powstała w mej głowie kiedyś, gdy byłam jeszcze młodziuchną, świeżą, bogatą i radosną dzieweczką. Ona mię nachodziła niekiedy i wówczas, gdy przy boku ojca mego dusza moja z rozkoszą piła ze źródła zdrowego spokoju i wiedzy, ona przyszła do mnie i teraz, kiedy miałam wejść na drogę zaparcia się i obowiązku. Sąż dla ludzi pewne idee i obrazy, które w różnych dobach życia powtarzają się w ich umyśle jak motyw muzyczny, co od chwili do chwili przebrzmiewa zza fal splątanych tonów melodii? I czy w tej znikającej i wracającej zwrotce myśli tkwi wyraz przeznaczeń człowieka, słowo, rozwiązujące zagadkę jego życia? Podniosłam oczy, tak jak bym przez nie odesłać chciała zapłakanym gwiazdom zwrotkę myśli mojej, która mnie trwożyła, i naprzeciw siebie na wzgórzu, do którego zbliżał się mój powóz, zobaczyłam śród szarej warstwy nocnej rysującą się ciemniejszą od niej masę wielkiego dworu i kilka żywo błyszczących w łonie jej świateł. Poznałam dwór hrabiego Witolda. Pośrodku wznosząca się wielka masa mieszkalnego domu ciemna była zupełnie; znać było, że pan dworu daleko stąd przebywał. Żywe światła, wesoło na ciemnym tle gorejące, wychodziły z obszernych oficyn i rozsianych wkoło pomiędzy ogrodami zgrabnych i licznych domków kolonistów. Z dala już przez szyby okien rozpoznać można było czyste białe światło skromnych zapewne lamp, oświetlających pokoje sług i oficjalistów, i czerwony blask ognia, buchający w kominach i piecowiskach mieszkań robotników, rozrzuconych po brzegach wzgórza i doliny. Z obu stron czerniała przestrzeń, jednostajna, posępna nocą jesienną, owiana wichrami, ze szmerem i poświstem sunącymi po dolinie; tylko ten jeden dwór stary i wielki wydawał się oazą życia i spokoju pośród rozłogu milczenia i wichrów i migotał światłami, zdającymi się żartobliwie urągać otaczającym ciemnościom. Konie moje po nierównej, wzgórzystej drodze postępowały z wolna, a ja, zwrócona twarzą ku ożywionemu wzgórzu, wyobrażałam sobie wesołe rodziny, siedzące wkoło tych, buchających przez liczne okna, ognisk czerwonawych i gwarzące spokojnie po dniu pracy o jutrze, tak cichym i miłym jak całe to miejsce zda się okryte błogosławieństwem Bożym. Niby w odpowiedź na te rojenia wyobraźni mojej, z jednego z przytulnych domków, najbliżej drogi położonych, podniosło się kilka głosów kobiecych świeżych i zanuciło chórem wiejską piosenkę. I któż mi powie, dlaczego w myśl mą, wzburzoną przed chwilą, wstąpiła cisza i pogoda, a serce strwożone zaczęło znowu uderzać równo i spokojnie? Kto mi powie, dlaczego przed oczami ducha mego stanęła znowu postać hrabiego Witolda, takim samym dla mnie jak dawniej okryta urokiem? Myślałam, że już byłam zapomniała, o tym dziecinnym marzeniu lat dawnych i że wraz z wielu innymi rojeniami frunęło w niepowrotny kraj przeszłości... Przekonałam się, że tak nie było... Czyliżby w tym, co zwałam dziecinnym rojeniem, spoczywał zaczątek prawdziwego uczucia, nierozwinięty, ale też i niestłumiony czasem? Czyliżby ten dwór modrzewiowy i postać jego właściciela stanowiły także jedną z tych zwrotek, mających, jak motyw muzyczny, przebrzmiewać od czasu do czasu przez całe pasmo dni moich? "Któż mi powie — pomyślałam — czy w tej to właśnie miłej i radosnej, czy w tamtej drugiej smutnej i ciemnej, w zwiędłą postać babki Ludgardy wcielonej, zwrotce myśli moich tkwi wyraz moich przeznaczeń i słowo, mające kiedyś rozwiązać zagadkę mego życia?" Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy